The Rather Cursed Girl
by starlightfall 101
Summary: Diana Taylor is a girl cursed by Hades cared by Persephone and 'kidnapped' by Luke. All the while falling in love with her kidnapper.Done in a way so the story from Percy's point of view is the same as what Rick Riordan wrote. READ AND REVIEW! No flames..
1. prologue

**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I do own this story.**

**Prologue**

_Persephone's Garden, Underworld_

A young, living, demigod girl was hiding in the bushes watching her mistress turn her stepson into a dandelion. As Persephone left, she saw the dandelion change back to a demigod.

The stepson's name was Nico: age of 13, son of Hades and Maria di Angelo.

Days later Nico di Angelo returned, accompanied by a male and a female. They appeared while she was in the garden. Her mistress, upon spotting the visitors, hurriedly told her to hide. She knew of her mistress' plan.

A sudden flurry of voices was heard. But only one was heard clearly.

_"You, girl, will kill them. It is your destiny." _A voice said.

"Why?" The girl whispered.

"_Do it and you shall have everything your heart desires." _The girl searched for the speaker. The voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere.

"_Once you have done what I said, my servant will come for you. Question him if you must."_

"Anything I want? Like freedom?"

_"Yes, yes. But first you must help me. Help me defeat the cruel gods. If you don't think they are cruel then think of your curse and Hades cruelty. Isn't that cruel? So serve me."_

The voice waned. Finally, only an echo of _serve me_ could be heard.

She was left there behind the bushes, pondering the voice's commands. Faintly, she heard her mistress summon her. She scurried out from her hole and kneeled on the feet of the goddess.

"Mistress?" She bowed.

"You must help Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, to retrieve you master's sword." She conveniently left out master Hades' son.

_Who must I follow?_

_"Follow me. Remember anything you want." _

"I'm sorry who ever you are but for this one quest I must help them after that I must first test your theory about how they are all cruel."

A roar of defeat washed over the entire Underworld, but she was already gone.

The first time the girl came of use was when they passed a group of war demons. She pulled on her necklace and it became a sword. She saw the others do the same. She made contact with Nico and started to make undead soldiers come out and fight the demons.

"Whatever you're doing Nico continue on doing it!" The boy named Percy said.

The fight started she hacked away at two demons then sliced the demon to her left. Then she touched Thalia's shoulder. She started throwing lightning bolts like Thalia.

The fight was done. Even though Percy got wounded but they continued on their journey. Soon he had to lift the whole river Lethe and of course the girl helped him. She helped them all the way without them noticing.

Her mistress called her and she returned.

This was her chance to test the voice's theory.

A short conversation ensued.

"You must go back to your room before they return!"

"But mistress let me go back to the upper world with them! I need to see the light of the sun the beautiful, soft grass and the colorful flowers like those you tend when you're with your mother!"

"You cannot they will claim you. They will never let you go back here again; I cannot loose my only living helper, can I?"

"No mistress, but I promise that I will come back. I will tend the garden will you again? Please just let me go this once."

"No"

And with that final word the conversation ended and she knew the answer to the voice.

Yes, they were all cruel. For that no pertained to a lot of things.

**A/N: SUSPENSE! Who is her godly parent? How can** **she both control the dead, lightning and the water? ** **Why is a living demigod in the Underworld, helping tend to Persephone's garden? So many questions to be answered so if you want to know the answers, REVIEW! Oh and the necklace she owns produces the Mist making her look anyway she wants to look like or camouflages her. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

_CHAPTER 1-_

_Offered a Kidnapping _

Luke's POV

Kronos said a girl on our side was here in the Underworld and I was supposed to rescue her.

The girl I was sent to find was in her room, asleep.

I crept into her bed. I grabbed her mouth and lay on top of her. Then all of a sudden she flipped me over so she was on top of me.

Wow she was good!

I saw her in the mirror beside her bed, the girl had wavy black hair and green eyes her lips were like those of the Bratz doll that the seven year old demigods played with. In short she was perfect.

"My name is Luke Castellan and I'm here to offer you a better life." I said.

"Are you the one that the voice said will come to get me?" she asked.

At this point she let me sit, which was a relief.

"Yes. First I'll start with telling you who the voice is…the voice is the Titan of Time."

"As in Kronos?"

"Yes. What we are fighting for is freedom from the Gods and a better rule under the Titans." I continued. "The details later but first, what is your name, who is your godly parent and how good is your fighting skills?"

"My name is Diana Taylor, I can't tell you my godly parent-I swore by the River Styx and I'm pretty good in sword fighting."

I gasped inwardly. Diana was alive

"Ok now this is what we have to do. You'll have to pretend to be kidnapped got. Do it!"

I don't know why but with every word I seemed to be leaning closer to her.

She screamed.

"Mistress, help me! HELP!"

I pulled on my mask.

The pretend fight started with Dianastill screaming for help.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Persephone with a dozen undead soldiers rush in. I quickly grabbed Dianaand we were both transported back to the ship by one of the Hecate children.

"All new demigods should stay in my room for their first three days so that I can give them more details. Go there, I'll just follow. Claire Willows here will take you there I have to take a bath first.

I wanted to get away from her.

Curse you Aphrodite! You will suffer, I promise

_Oh, you know you love her xoxo, Aphrodite._

Diana's _POV_

As Claire and I went to Luke's room we met about dozens of monsters

Claire had already explained to me that they were allies.

"Is Luke interested in a…. relationship?" I asked

"No, but I think he is into you the way he looked at you." She answered, giggling

We arrived in the room. It was big with a coffin in the middle of everything. The room had huge windows, a bathroom, a living room and four side to side beds. One bed was littered with things the rest was obviously not in use. I lied down on the one farthest from Luke's and started to fix my messy hair.

Luke walked in. He was shirtless and I could see his abs. Wow, he was cute with a scar running down his face.

He smiled in my direction. His smile made me swoon. And I knew I was in love.

He sat down on the bed beside me and started to tell me about everything. It went on for quite a while and both of us started leaning toward each other again.

We kissed. The door opened and Claire with some boys, I had no idea what their names was, gasped.

"Luke! Diana!"

We broke apart, blushing.

"Please don't tell anyone. Swear on the River Styx." Luke said

They all mumbled their promise and thunder was heard.

"You and I will not make contact ever again!"

I said nothing, so he continued about the coffin.

"-is where pieces of Kronos are being attached to each other. Every time someone joins us and take the pledge more pieces from Tartarus will be sent here. Now you will take the pledge."

We stood up.

"Say: I, say your _name,_ will forever serve the almighty Kronos and will fight for him through day and night, in sickness and in health 'till death takes me."

"I, Diana Taylor_,_ will forever serve the almighty Kronos and will fight for him through day and night, in sickness and in health 'till death takes me."

The coffin glowed and so did I.

Two pieces appeared inside.

"Interesting. When two pieces appear it means someone important has joined us." He said

He continued blabbing on until a bell rang somewhere on the ship.

"It's dinnertime."

The 'cafeteria' was twice the size of the Luke's room. It also had huge windows. In the middle, there was a couch and a table. It had multiple tables and chairs. The tables were full of food and chairs had names on them- I didn't know monsters had names.

"The names of the demigods or monsters appear on a chair where Kronos wants them to be. Our seat, the couch, is where the important people sit. I'm the only one there."

He seemed a little sad.

_Lonely, _

_He's feeling so lonely._

_Won't you kiss him?_

_And tell him its okay._

Curse my ADHD and feelings. That song had played in my head when I was in the Underworld but never for someone else.

"Go find your seat and don't be afraid-"

The room darkened and the voice spoke again,

_"My darling little Diana_,_ you are an important piece in this little chess game." _ The voice whispered to all of us.

_"Yes Luke, you now has someone to share a seat to. And your little scene awhile ago, you can repeat it"_

The room brightened everybody was staring at me. Luke and I started to walk towards the couch. It had designs so wonderful and the table had the most appetizing food I can imagine.

We ate dinner, talked then finally we were all alone.

"You want to repeat that little scene awhile ago?" Luke asked

I didn't answer. Then I kissed him. We were officially a couple.

We broke apart.

"Curse Aphrodite!" He said then he pierced the heart-shaped steak.

I grabbed his face.

"It's fine" I said smiling.

We kissed one more time.

**A/N: ROMANCE! I love it! If you want me to upload then give a little romance for the story REVIEW! **


	3. love and parents doesn't go with mystery

**A/N: sorry guys for not updating for so long. I was reading Son of Neptune I hope you like it. And this is the chapter where her Olympian parent and more of her history will be revealed so don't skip this. And I want something cleared-Luke is 15 and Diana is 14. Her birthday is same as Percy's but only a few hours earlier. **

**BTW I would like to inform the reader who reviewed some helpful tips that I am Grade 5 ****J and that the romance isn't that fast, there's a twist in every story including this one**

_Chapter 2_

_ Love and Parents doesn't go with mysteries_

_Aboard Princess Andromeda_

Diana's POV

It had been a week since my first day and they still don't know who my godly parent is. I've given up trying to give out clues, as it only results to a sharp pain in my skull.

Anyways after a long exhausting swordfight with Luke, (I couldn't seem to hurt him. Every time I wound him, he would just stab me back as if nothing happened) we walked back to our room. To our surprise, Claire was sitting there in my bed reading some sort of journal.

When she saw me she said, "Diana! Look at this journal I found, it's Lu-"she stopped talking abruptly when she saw who I was with.

Luke's POV

I knew at once that Claire had just read everything that had happened to me since I ran away up to all the plans Kronos had told me. Well, not all those but still about half of it.

I strode over to her and snatched it away. Diana was staring at us weirdly.

"Umm, Claire I think you better leave."Diana said glancing at me.

I threw my journal to my bed and sat on one of the empty ones as both our beds were clattered with swords, clothes and stuff.

"Are you okay? What was in that anyways?"Diana asked

"Memories." I answered. "Photos, thoughts and plans, lots of personal plans."

History and plans, most about you. I thought.

Diana took a bath inside the girls' bathroom.

I sat there thinking about what was in the journal. All the plans including her and what happened about 6 years ago…

_-Flashback-_

_I'd just run away from my home and I came across a house. The house was your usual type of house but something made me stop._

_I glanced at my watch it was exactly four o'clock in the morning. No one except me was out in the street, so when there was someone or something I jumped in surprise._

_It was the first time I heard Kronos._

_"Burn the house" was all it said but the voice was hypnotizing. I burned it. _

_I was going to leave before somebody sees me when I saw a faint blue light it disappeared, then I heard the sound of something falling followed by a by a scream._

_"Mom!" The speaker was a girl around the age of eight. "Mom, Lily! Those monsters again. They already killed Hannah. Why did they have to take your lives too?"_

_The girl was sobbing. She was trapped in a circle of fire and rubble. I saw that her family was dead; they were under a huge pile of rubble. Fire touched her but didn't burn her._

_The voice spoke again._

_"Help her. Take her with you. She is important."_

_I walked towards the mess. I smiled at her and told her that I was also a demigod. I took her with me and we quickly became best friends._

_ "My family was hunted by monsters until my mom couldn't hide it from me anymore. She said that my dad was Poseidon, the sea god from the Greek myths. She said that I should keep this necklace with me always. This is the only thing I have now."The girl showed me a locket with a picture of her family on one side. _

_"Why's the other side blank?"_

_"Anything we put on the other side disappears" she explained."My mom said it was a gift from the Fates."_

_"What's your name? Mine is Luke." I asked._

_"Well I'm Diana, Diana Taylor." She said, cheerily._

_She looked rather pretty despite her messy hair and the ash that covered her. We walked on and just my luck that a fury was there waiting for us._

_"That's a fury" cried Diana. She pulled on her necklace which became a gleaming sword._

_I hate my dad. He didn't even leave me a weapon like that. I got my kitchen knife (I know useless right?) And started to help her fight the fury._

_"Wait!" The fury wailed. "I only come with a message from my master, Hades." _

_"Hello Luke Castellan. Alecto is right I have a request for you which concern the girl. Give her to me. In return I'd do you a favor." Someone behind me said. It was Hades._

_So someone wanted my new friend. Well, I won't let him have her. While Diana was still fighting the fury (for an eight year old, she was good) I charged at Hades with my kitchen knife which he disintegrated with a snap of his fingers._

_Then the fury attacked me. I fell down on the ground while the fury's hand outstretched as if wanting me to take it's hand then a the end of a sword w hanging there. The fury disintegrated and behind it was Diana her hand also outstretched and open. I took it without hesitation._

_I felt strength then I started running, still holding Diana's hand and ran faster than I ever knew I could._

_As soon as I started running I saw realization hit Hades that I could escape him so he started to bargain._

_"I can give you a safe path. With no monsters. Nothing would harm you"_

_It was tempting. But knowing myself it was seconds before I gave in. "Swear."_

_"I swear to the river Styx that nothing will harm you."_

_The he grabbed Diana on the neck, she stiffened then fell limp._

_"Don't worry you'll see her again." Kronos spoke to me once again._

_Let's say that I had a serious crush on Diana. Even when I met Thalia and my heart skipped a beat. When I met Annabeth I was only reminded of her._

_-Flashback ends just as Diana had finished bathing.-_

"Hey, Luke. Are you alright?"Diana waved a hand over my eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm alright, I just remembered something"

I wonder if I should tell everyone that her dad was Poseidon. Maybe…. Yeah I should.

"Hey Diana I think I know who your godly parent is…Poseidon?"I said in an unsure tone.

"At last somebody noticed. Well, how did you know?" she asked.

"Well remember when you got pushed in the swimming pool and you stayed there for over an hour? well I kind of figured it out when you came out alright." I lied

"You'd better tell anyone because I think that the River Styx would still bind me to my promise."

"Oh, okay" Then I went out to tell our side of the development.

_A week later,_

_Still aboard Princess Andromeda_

Diana's POV

Everybody looked at me in a sort if jealous way since they all found out who my dad was. And to make matters worse Luke was avoiding me. He won't look at me or train with me he won't even stay with me in the same room. Since the time he told me that we were going into the labyrinth he started avoiding me. And since he won't train with me I was going to ask Claire if she would train with me

I heard muffled sobs as I walked toward her room. I thought something was amiss so I naturally pulled on my necklace to turn it into a sword, making two _dracenaes_ recoil at the sight.

I crept to her room and what I saw was a mess. Claire's usually organized collection of books was strewn on the floor and Luke was advancing towards Claire with a murderous stare. They were talking but the walls, windows and doors were soundproof.

I opened my locket, on one side was a picture of my mortal family and on the other were pictures of various demigods who I have met. I touched Nico Di Angelo's picture and concentrated on the time he was arguing with my former mistress. The picture's eyes glowed.

I shadow travelled inside the room then wrapped the shadows around me.

"-don't tell her about the plan or any information you got from my journal! Or else I don't think it will go well for you." Luke cracked his knuckles. I've never seen him so angry before, I wasn't sure that this was the exact same Luke I loved.

"B-but she should have the privilege to know it's her that will be used. You should tell her, you still love her don't you?"replied Claire.

Luke's glare wavered then he started choking Claire.

"She'll have a better chance to survive since her dad is Poseidon. Did you see her powers?" He suddenly looked worried and started looking around as if I would be standing in the open. "I don't stand a chance at all."

He let go of Claire then went out.

I shadow travelled out. For a god ten minutes I stood there still wrapped in shadows. Pondering about what I've heard.

Kronos told Luke about a plan that included me and Claire knows about it. I can die. I would do anything for my new family. What was Luke worried about? And what the Hades was in that journal?


	4. Diana volunteers to swim in something

**A/N: I don't own PJO. And I'm sorry if you don't understand some things because I changed a few parts.**

_Chapter 4_

_Diana volunteers to take a swim in something worse than acid_

Diana's POV

After telling Luke about everything yesterday I felt happier. Like a half of the weight I was carrying was thrown into the dump. I wonder if I should tell him my whole time in the Underworld.

I would have if my afternoon wasn't already planned by pieces in a coffin. Kronos told me that I was going to go back to the Underworld to do something that I don't now about. And that something was being explained by Luke right now as we walked towards the "guy with the lyre" door. **(Sorry guys I forgot his name I think it was Orpheus or Ophrion or Orion?)**

"So, what do you think?" Luke asked.

"Huh? Sorry ADHD remember?"

"Very funny Diana. Please try to listen." His tone was serious.

"I'll start from the top again." He said. "To come back from Tartarus, Kronos needs a host body before he can fully heal and that host body was originally mine but he needs a stronger demigod and that is you. So what d you think?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" I screamed.

"I knew you would react like that. Because Kron-"

"I can't believe Kronos doesn't think you're a strong demigod!"

He blushed deeply.

"It's true, how else could you have gone and dipped in the river Styx and have the will to survive."

"How did you know?"

"Well you obviously have iron skin, and when I accidentally tickled you here." I poked his weak spot. "You cried like little baby. And I also know that are going there right now."

"Wow, you could be a daughter of Athena!"

It was my turn to blush.

"We're here." Luke said.

There were small cluster of rocks covering a crack on the ground. I could feel the Underworld beneath it because it was my home.

"Diana, are you okay?"

"It's nothing."

Luke took out a voice recorder with very high quality. Then he played it.

The voice of one of the daughters of the Muses was heard. It was lovely beyond anything.

The door opened showing a dark staircase. We both took out our swords for light and protection.

My ADHD kicked in and I only came back to the real world by the sound of running water. I mean harsh, running water. I mean loud, harsh, running water. I mean-never mind. As soon as I saw the river Styx, memories of my time here came back. All of them came back and I remembered the most painful tortures, the sleepless nights, and my family falling down into Tartarus as Hades commanded.

It was torture as I remembered everything. Nothing seemed to affect Luke. Maybe it only affected me or demigods who suffered here.

Luke was talking to a ghost who then disappeared. Then he told me something about choosing a mortal point and stuff but I was still reliving all the terrible things that had happened to me in the Underworld. Then he told me to jump.

I blindly jumped and felt a thousand stinger bees, wasps, swords and arrows all with acid points. It felt like I was doing all the punishments in the Fields of Punishments, all at the same time. All these descriptions yet nothing felt close to the pain I was feeling.

Despite all the pain I vaguely remembered that I was suppose t concentrate on my mortal point and I quickly chose the lower part of my spine, about three inches from the end of my spine.

I saw faces swim before me; my childhood friends, family, and my friends now: Rebecca, Chris, Claire and a dozen others. Their faces contorted in agony or anger. Then I up looked and saw Luke, he was biting his lower lip and seemed to turn younger until he was a smiling boy who was nine. I looked around, and all I saw was rubble and fire. I looked up again and saw little Luke say something then he gave me a hand to stand up and as soon as I did I was out of the water and Luke was fifteen again. I had a feeling that what I saw in the river happened before.

I staggered to Luke, still feeling woozy from the swim. He caught me just as I was about to fall.

"You were there for so long that I thought you were, you know, dead." Luke said. I looked up and saw that there were tear tracks on his face.

"You know I saw you when you were about nine and you were there when our house was burned, I think." I said. "And you saved me."

Luke's POV

I didn't save her, I was the one who did all that mess in the first place.

We were going up the stairs again.

Right now guilt was riding me like a drunken driver. It was making me go over bumps and potholes and pass through loads of traffic.

I remember what I saw in the river; two girls and two outstretched hands. One of the girls had wavy black hair and piercing bright green eyes. Around her was monster dust. It was eight-year-old Diana after she saved from the fury when we first met.

The other girl had curly, blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. There was a strawberry farm behind her and her expression was worried. She was screaming something. It was Annabeth helping me to get to Camp Half-Blood.

I was aroused from my memories when we saw daylight. I turned to see Diana looking as if she was waiting for something.

"Where is your weak spot?" I finally asked.

Can't tell you were all she said before running away.

**A/N: Please review! You're always welcome to comment on my story. You better review or I will send Luke to burn your houses and give you to Hades! Review!**


End file.
